


The One With The Onesie

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, ADSF Movies, Derek does not get your pop culture reference., Fluff, M/M, Wearing Kigurumis, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a present from Scott. It was a joke. Stiles swears it was a frickin' Joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Onesie

**Author's Note:**

> This is Stiles' kigurumi Just before ya begin: http://www.kigurumi-store.com/shop/images/products_animal_AW/2635_AW.jpg   
> It is a Good kigurumi.   
> I know. I own it   
> ENjoy!

Stiles wrapped his hands around his mug, harnessing every patch of warmth possible. On one hand he fucking loved winter; snow, hot cocoa, warm jumpers just winter man. However he also hated being cold. Being warm was worse but being cold damn, was really _cold_. As he was right now, so cold that is that he'd reverted to his last resort. Now his last resort was bought for him as a joke Christmas Present a la Scott. He had not expected to wear it or to like it at all. The fact right now he was the comfiest he'd ever been in his life upset him more than his cold fingers. But right now he was comfortable and that made him happy. 

Plus the threat levels had been at a all time low which meant the chances of a certain grumpy wolf popping in through his window was at a all time low. Or so he thought.

Stiles hip checked the door open and moved into his room blowing on his drink. He put his mug down on his desk and loaded up his film, he was moving to go turn the light off when the dark shape in the corner of the room coughed.

"Oh My God." Stiles shouted, jumping and almost falling over the tail his last resort came with. "Jesus." HE clamped a hand over his heart and breathed. "Knocking. Using the fucking door. These are things normal people do Derek!" 

"What are you wearing?" Derek asked, as if being in Stiles' room at 11 was a normal Friday night for him. 

"None of your business." Stiles muttered, shifting the tail out of the way and sitting on his desk chair. 

"You look stupid." Derek grunted, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Your face is stupid." Stiles spun round and grabbed his tea. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your grumpy presence?" 

"I was just checking up on you." Derek mumbled.

"Yeah. Okay, dad." Stiles scoffed. 

"Seriously though, what on earth are you wearing?" Derek asked, moving round to flop onto Stiles' bed. Ha. Rude. He stretched his arms above his head and his shirt rose revealing a strip of flesh and a happy trail. Stiles licked his lips and drunk more of his tea. 

"It's a present off Scott." He wiggled a little, trying to radiate his pride for the thing. Also he was a little peeved Hotty McAlpha Hotpants caught him in this thing.

"So you wore it?" Derek questioned.

"I was cold. Sorry that I don't have a high metabolism and can't just go around everywhere with my shirt off." Stiles snapped, now angrily sipping his tea.

"I never said I didn't like it." Derek mumbled, so quiet that if Stiles hadn't been quietly sulking he wouldn't have heard.

"What?" Stiles almost dropped his tea.

"I never said I didn't like it. It's kind of adorable." Derek grunted, sitting up. Stiles wandered over to the bed and knelt.

"Don't you mean I'm adorable?" Stiles batted his eye lashes like he's seen Lydia do. 

"Maybe." Derek ran his hands up Stiles' shoulders and to the hood, propping it on Stiles' head. "Dinosaur." 

"I'm a STEGOSAURUS." Stiles stated. "Seriously. Nothing. Oh My God. Sit." 

"I'm already sitting." Derek furrowed his brows as Stiles fell off the bed and scrambled for his laptop. 

"I ain't got time for your sass, Derek Hale." He plonked back onto the bed with his laptop. "Prepare yourself for the best 11 minutes of your life."

 

** 11 Minutes Later. **

 

"Isn't your life immediately better?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. "Questioning your existence?"

"I'm questioning my existence alright." Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles had been pressed up against him through the entire 11 minutes, due to tiny laptop screen, and he could feel the little rumbled of laughter. 

"Oh shut up, you loved that." Stiles elbowed him and Derek gave a small smile. Stiles looked over and  moved before he'd thought through his actions. His lips on Derek's, Derek's hand in his hair. The Hood of his stupid Dinosaur kigurumi butting against Derek's forehead.

"You're such a dork." Derek mumbled into Stiles' lips.

"Derek Hale just called me a Dork. I'm privileged." 

"Shut up." Derek muttered. "I can't believe I like a dork in a kigurumi." 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
